A method of setting a region of interest (ROI) in an image by analyzing the image such as face recognition has been developed. However, the image analyzing method can be applied to only when an object to be recognized is displayed on the image. For example, when the ROI is set by recognizing a face, it is impossible to recognize a rear view of the object.